Golden Bond
by animeslovers98
Summary: Summary Inside
1. chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_**

 ** _Note: This is my first Twilight story please enjoy and leave a review_**

 ** _Summary: Bella was dumped by Edward while James was still alive_** ** _and he found her and takes her to a dark place and bites her. When Bella Awakens she has no memory of who she is, after a few months go by Bella is caught by a pixi like vampire that tries to take the new born to her family. What will Alice do? Will Bella trust the pixi vampire?_**

 ** _Will Edward try to take the girl from Alice?_**

 ** _Will Jasper and Edward except that they are mates? Well find out here in this fanfiction_**

Chapter 1 The Missing Bella Report

 ** _Bellas Pov_**

' _Its been a week since Edward broke my heart. Its been years since I had cried this much. Its been 2 months since James has disappeared. With every night from when Ewdward left me I have had terrible nightmares, but it doesnt start off that way it always start off with me and Edward in our medow and it always ends with me alone in that dance studio with me dying by the hands of James._

After the last nightmare my dad Charlie has been worried about me. So from 2 nights ago I haven't been sleeping and ven now as i write this my body is sluggish from the lack of sleep.' I typed into my dairy on my computer as I picked up a couple of stay awake pills popping them into my mouth as I grab my cup of coffee to wash down the pills as I save my new document shutting off my computer getting ready for another day of school

I packed the bottle of stay awake pills into my pocket and went down stairs grabbing my back pack and a bottle of water heading out of my home and out into cold and cloudy weather of Forks Washington to get to my truck heading to school. Ever since the Cullens had left my friends noticed that i havent been eating much. So Angelina and Jess had planed on a girls night out tonight.

As I was driving down the road something came out into the street from what it looked like it was Victoria. Which I didnt have much time to react and ended up swerving and crashing into a tree. Before I fainted from looking at my blood with black edging into my vison consuming me I mutters a few words. "Alice...help me" and with that I floated into the darkness as I am in danger

 ** _Victoria's Pov_**

 _"I cant believe that was so easy. Where are her bodyguards? Hm they must of gotten tired of her oh well" I said to myself as i went over to the car that crashed into the tree to retrieve James pray_

 _As I grabbed the girl the smell of wet dog was close since i had no time to deal with them I picked the girl up and speed off in the direction of Canadian soil holding my breath so i didnt smell the temptation of her blood._

 ** _(Time Skip To Victoria's And Jame's Hideout)_**

 _"It took you long enough Victoria did the Cullen family get in your way of getting this girl" My mate James asked me with a smirk on his face_

 _"No James I had wolves on my trail but I lost them over a cavern about 500 miles away from here" I replied to him as I handed the girl over to him_

 _With that he tied her to chair and grabbed a metal helmet with a bunch of wires coming out of yhe top of it as he sat it on the girls head._

 _"Victoria fetch me a glass of cold water to wake Isabella" James asked me as i used my vampire speed to get him what he asked for_

And with that he threw the water in the girls face which caused her to wake up with a starttle as she looked around to figure oit where shes at but not moving much to cause more pain to her aching head

 ** _Jame's Pov_**

"Glad you can join us Isabella" I said as her eyes shrunk in fear

"James she looks like she has seen a ghost" Victoria said as she put her hand on my shoulder

"L...Leave me alone you bitch" Bella studdered a bit on the beginning and ended strongly at the end

With that Victoria's free hand slapped the shit out of Isabella causing her jaw to break and her to spit up a bit of blood.

"Victoria patients we can kill her after we are done torturing this silly girl" I said with a lot of vemon in my voice

"Oh goodie lets get started then James.' She started then faced Bella 'I want to hear this bitch scream" Victoria finished

 ** _Bella's Pov_**

I was nearly screaming in pain from the slap i was dealt but I bit my tongue to not give them the satisfaction of letting them hear my screams. After that I heard a buzzing sound and a few milliseconds I felt about 1000 volts of electricity attacking my head sending my body into spasims as i screamed at the top of my lungs as my vision whited out from the pain

 ** _No ones Pov_**

As Bella was knocked out James and Victoria untied bella and bitten into each side of her neck and gulped down the girls mouth watering blood and went down to her arms and bite her wrists but was stopped as the smelled awful sent in the air they picked up Bella's un-moving body amd ran out of the hideout and ran as fast as they can then tossed her body into a deep dark cave before running far away

After they left Bella in the cave she began to thrash around and scream loudly from the fire that felt worse than hells flames burning her inside out. No one was around for an hundred miles to hear this girls agonizing screams from the cave. After a few hours her screams and thrashing stopped and she laid completely silent and still as she still felt the fire inside of her body.

'Why hasn't anyone come to stop this fire around me? Please someone find me and put me out of my misery' She thought to her self

 ** _Alice's Pov (2 days later)_**

 _I was getting worried about Bella I havent seen her in my Visions for a couple of days. Despite what Edward did to her, he may not be worried about her but shes my mate even tho she went to Edward. Even Rosalie is worried about her which surprises me and that's when it hit me forced into a vision._

 **The police found a old Chevy truc** **k with the red paint mostly rusted off that was crashed into a tree with no surviver inside. But their was blood on the drivers side and a backpack in the passengers seat.**

 _After that I had jumped up and ran out the house. To Forks Washington where we was forced to leave my love. And to where she hopefully didnt die._

 _"Bella... Please still be alive when I find you" I said sadly to myself running as fast as I could_

 _After 5 to 6 minutes of running I made it to Bellas truck_

 _"This blood still kinda smelled fresh but theirs another sent coconuts and the salty ocean..." I said to myself as I fled from the scene of the crime to my old house where I called Carlisle and Esme_

 _ **Carlisle's Pov**_

 _Its been an hour since Alice has disappeared and me and my loving wife Esme are worried. Until I got a phone call from her._

 _" Alice where are you are you ok" I asked her as I picked up the phone_

 _"She's gone Victoria... Kidnapped her"_ _She said with her voice filled with pain and sorrow_

 _ **And this is where Imma end it right here. Please leave a review if you liked it**_


	2. Chapters 2

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight_**

 ** _(Author's Note)( Im going to make this story_** ** _similar to Vampire Diaries with the neck snapping and the liquor to smooth the thirst for blood)_**

 _Previously On Golden Bon_ _d:_

 _After they left Bella in the cave she began to thrash around a3nd scream loudly from the fire that felt worse than hells flames burning her inside out. No one was around for an hundred miles to hear this girls agonizing screams from the cave. After a few hours her screams and thrashing stopped and she laid completely silent and still as she still felt the fire inside of her body._

 _'Why hasn't anyone come to stop this fire around me? Please someone find me and put me out of my misery' She thought to her self_

 _(2 days later)_ _Alice getting worried about Bella she havent seen her in my Visions for a couple of days. Despite the fact that she was force to leave her but shes my mate even tho she went to Edward. Even Rosalie is worried about her which surprises me and that's when it hit me forced into a vision._ _The police found a old Chevy truck with the red paint mostly rusted off that was crashed into a tree with no surviver inside. But their was blood on the drivers side and a backpack in the passengers seat._ _After that Alice had jumped up and ran out the house. To Forks Washington where we was forced to leave her loved. And to where she hopefully didnt die._ _"Bella... Please still be alive when I find you" I said sadly to myself running as fast as I could_ _After 5 to 6 minutes of running I made it to Bellas truck_ _"This blood still kinda smelled fresh but theirs another sent coconuts and the salty ocean..." I said to myself as I fled from the scene of the crime to my old house where I called Carlisle and Esme_

 _Carlisle's Pov_

 _Its been an hour since Alice has disappeared and me and my loving wife Esme are worried. Until I got a phone call from her._

 _"Alice where are you are you ok" I asked her as I picked up the phone_ _"She's gone Victoria... Kidnapped her" She said with her voice filled with pain and sorrow_

 ** _Now on this the story_**

 ** _Bella's Pov_**

I dont know how long I have been in these flames for. Now the fire is fading from my body starting from my finger tips and the tips of my toes. It was fading fast like all of the fire was gathering into my heart that still left a small fire in my throat. My heart beat had sped us dangerously until the last beat. My eyes snapped open as I could see in major details that surrounded the air and cave around me.

I stood up running out of the cave I had awoken in. That is when an amazing sent hit my nose, I followed it seeing some one carelessly enough to be walking in the woods. With the burning in my throat I latched on to the man sinking my teeth into his neck letting his delicious blood seep into my mouth I swallowed it all continuing with my meal dropping the dead body onto the snowy ground. The burning sensation in my throat cooled down a bit.

"Where am I" I questioned myself looking around only being able to see snow and trees for miles and miles on end

 ** _Esme's Pov_**

"Carlisle what does she mean Bella's gone?" I asked my husband with worry and curiosity in my voice

"I dont know" He responded to me "Alice stay where you are we will be their in 20 minutes" after that he hung up the phone before speaking loudly so eveeveryone in the house could hear. "Lets go we have to get back to Forks one of the people we care about might be hurt so lets go" and with that we all ran out the house faster than any new born vampire could back to our home in forks where we left one that was dear to this family.

 _(19 and a half minutes later)_

We saw our old home in sight and ran straight inside to find Alice sitting on the couch with a sad expression on her face. If she was human I knew she would be balling her eyes out right now

"Alice dear everything will be ok will find Bella and we will make Victoria pay for the pain she has caused" I said in a firm voice looking at my daughter

"Alice have you had any visions of where Victoria could of taken Bella" Jasper asked as he was releasing a wave a calmness threw out the room

 **(Time skip a few days later to where the Cullens find Bella and have her tied down cuz Im running out of ideas)**

 _No Ones Pov_

"Bella... Is that really you?" Alice asked as if they haven't seen each other in years as she touched the girls face to see if was really her with her family standing behind her except for Edward

"Im sorry but I have no clue on this Bella person is or who any of you all are but you can call me call me Bella. Since I dont know what my name is." She said looking at them all

"Looks like she is suffering from amnesia" Carlisle stated looking at Bella

"That may be a good thing Alice here can show her the 'Alice shopping experience' again" Rosalie says as she tried not to laugh but failed miserable

"This isnt funny Rosalie" Emse said scolding her adopted daughter in a very vampire-ish tone

"And what is the Alice shopping experience elexactly?" Bella asked wondering if should start running before they torture her with it

Emmet started laughing and says threw each laugh holding his sides "You will have to see it yourself Bella Bear"

After a few more questions Isabella started to feel the flaming sensation in her throat again causing her instincts take over forcing anything verbal out of sight

"Jasper Emmet hold her down" Carlisle started as his sons held down the new born "Rosalie go to my office and grab one of the blood bags I have in their and Alice once Rosalie returns I want you to take Isabella out hunting make sure their are no humans around our side of the line from the treaty point line later on after we figure out a place where we are going to stay so no one will notice that she is alive" He finished as Rosalie left and returned in 2 seconds flat.

 ** _(Bella' s Instincts thoughts pov)_**

'Blood. I need blood. Get away from these vampires they are trying to keep the blood from us.' 'Kill them we are stronger than they are.'

 **(Normal Pov)**

And with that Bella started hissing and thrashing around trying to get out of their hold

"Give her the blood Rosalie" Emmet said trying his best to not let go of the new born

With that said Rosalie gave Bella the blood and with her drinking every last drop oof the red liquid she started calming down

"Now that the lust for blood is handled Bella, me and my lovely wife want to take you in and raise you in the way of the vampire and our special diet. What do you say will you extend our family by becoming our daughter" Carlisle asked her extending his hand out to her with a friendly smile on his face

"Yes, I think I will it would be better than finding it out all on my own. Thank you Mrs. and Mr. Cull- I mean mom and dad" Bella said smiling as Emmet boomed in laughter filling the room

"Welcome to the Family Bella" Esme said warmly

"So whos going to teach her the ways of hunting animals and stuff" Rosalie stated

"Good question. Why dont we let Bella decide that" Jasper said in a null tone

"Well I would like the pixie looking girl to teach me. She seems nice but something is drawing me to this girl" Bella said quietly

"Awww man she shorty to teach her" Emmet says pouting trying to keep a straight face

"I am not short Emmet everyone is just tall" Alice said as she glared at him before looking at Bella "And yes Bella I'll teach you everything you need to know" she continued

 ** _Will Bella over come the taste for human blood? Will Alice take Bella as her mate, Will Edward appear soon? Find out next Time on Golden Bond_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight

 _Previously on Golden bon_ _ds_ _: "Well I would like the pixie looking girl to teach me. She seems nice but something is drawing me to this girl" Bella said quietly_

 _"Awww man she wants shorty to teach her" Emmet says pouting trying to keep a straight face_

 _"I am not short Emmet everyone is a damn giant" Alice said as she glared at him before looking at Bella "And yes Bella I'll teach you everything you need to know" she continued_

 **Now: Alice's Pov**

It has been a few hours after me and Bella left for the woods, Im surprised about how fast she is learning. We are now deep in the forest behind our house everything was going smoothly until a faint smell of human blood lingered into the air. I tried to warn Bella not to breathethe air but I was too late she was gone even faster than a blink of the eye.

"Shit why didn't I get a vision of this happening" I whispered to myself sprinting following the sent of blood in the air to try and stop Bella from hunting a defenseless human

 **(Time skip to a cliff where a human male scrapped his knee on it)**

 **(No Ones Pov)**

'Blood, blood give in to my nature young vampire you must give me blood. We need it to survive threw out this new world.' The inner vampire inside of Bella screamed I her mind

With that it took control over her body making her dangerously close to killing a man at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Bella I can not allow you to do this. Come with me I'll help you hunt down a mountain lion to help ease you're burning throat" Alice persuaded her trying to get Bella and herself away from the smell off human blood to calm down the angry vampires inside of themselves

It took a few minutes before Bella actually left to go find some mountain lions to feed on with Alice along with her. In the end Bella drink two and a half mountain lions dry then the head of home to the family for some much-needed rest from almost attacking a human.

"How did the hunting go?" Emse ask to daughters who are planted on a couch while Emmett played his video games

"Not so good there was a human far from the trail that ended up slicing his knee open on a cliff after all but I got her in myself to leave him alone mid hunt." Alice replied to her adoptive mother

"Bella resisted human blood? That's incredible news" Carlisle stated looking at both his daughters

While Rosalie entered the room she handed Bella a cup of gin. "Here" she stated "It will help carve the cravings for blood."

With that Bella took a swig of the gin feeling it help soothe burning sensation that was hurting her throat "Thank you" she said quietly

"You're welcome" Rosalie replied as she went to stand next to Emmet who was smiling like a child that had done something mischievous

"So what is next for me to learn?" Bella asked after finishing her gin

"Well the next step is for everyone to get back to Alaska." Carlisle stated looking at his family

"Yeah our cousins in Alaska might start worrying where we went and think that something went wrong." Rosalie added on

"We leave once night falls so we are unseen by the humans that like to walk threw the woods during the day" Jasper said in a calm yet stressed tone

Bella just sat there being quiet as the family came up with the plan. Tooning out thinking about how she was in the land of the cold and white snow feeling terrified of going. She didnt know why but she was scared of being in the snow. But got severely pissed about it like something was taken from her.

Jasper felt the fear and anger grow and steadily increasing as the seconds went by. With that he let out a wave of cooling and calming wave of calm at and only at Bella.

Bella began to feel the gears in her head slowing down to a point where the gears completely stopped. Feeling nothing or hearing nothing she was alone in her thoughts. What seemed like an enterity for not feeling nor hearing anything she heared someone calling her name but it sounded like it was coming threw water so she couldnt put the voice to faces.

 _Rosalie'_ _s Pov_

While my family and I where talking, we started to feel a strong wave of calmness that Jasper was releasing. An masive wave directing at Bella.

"Jasper stop, you got her calmed down. Any more and she will be like a doll." I say seeing all movements in bella stop

As he did that Alice got in Bella's face saying her name. "Bella." and lightly slapping her face a bit getting a bit louder each time

"Rosalie, Alice take her somewhere to hunt she needs it" Esme says opening the door for us

With that both Alice and I grab an arm each pulling Bella out of the house and into a very deep part of the woods where their where no humans around. Alice had stracked down a deer and bit into its neck holding it infront of Bella. It only took a secound before the dying deer was in her hands draining every drop of blood from the deer.

'This is going to be a long internity' I thought with a sigh watching Bella run after another deer with me and Alice following right behind her.

 _ **Sorry I havent updated in a while everything has been very busy in my life please enjoy the story I will update sometime next month because I dont have an idea for the next chapter if any of my lovely readers have an Idea please let me know.**_


End file.
